


ECM: Extra Chapters-Scenes-POV

by Gingerfrostee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfrostee/pseuds/Gingerfrostee
Summary: This is Where allEnigmatic Corporate MattersOther Additional Scenes will be stored at versus mixing in with the actual story. You are not required to read these to understand what is going on in the Fanfic, just simple Different views and scenarios.Added on - If you do not desire to read the Fanfic, think of these as Small one-shots.If you desire a POV-Extra of something request here
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bipper - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Ch 12.5 Baths and Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Gives Dipper a bath before Dipper's locked in the cage in Chapter 13.

I must say, the marveling flavor of his blood was ravenous, just could consume him _Alive_ here and Now. But, No. That wasn’t Fun, Now was it? Not At all, Only pitiful humans kill their prey oh So mercilessly. I may be in a human body, But I am No _Human_ let’s make this oh so very clear. This Is My Tale, My World. 

Limo had come to a complete stop, right at the correct destination where All Our Victims end up. Funny, The Cops never came Knocking. Ever so Curious why Such Expensive modes of transportation _come_ and _go_. Silly Humans, focusing on their own little problems at home, marriage does that you know. 

Carrying the boy’s body, the coat blanketing the cuts and evidence of crimes committed within the Limo. I gave a nod to the chauffeur, had complete faith after all these months of working for one such as I.. He has learned the task given, Clean All evidence. He loathed his job, But.. ha! the camera caught him experimenting with the Bodily leftovers. 

The Boy Was rather heavy, But My strength was stronger, Once stepping through the doors. The Scent of Candles lit filled my lungs, the very thought of how much _Death_ it hid... Made my eyes focus, mouth moist in anticipation. I quickly fought the growing hunger, no... Not Tonight. Other plans tonight, All About the Sapling, and How he needed to stop dripping on the flooring. 

At this Hour the church was normally closed, not locked... Just simply closed to discourage venturous Sinners hoping to some God for saving. Usually, I let the Cults handle those buffooons.. A Simple taste of Wine, Simple piece of Bread. Knock out, Victimized… Usually, the Serious sinners are never suspected to Come here for Help. Funny… How desperate _People_ can get for their crimes. 

Stepping right into a portal, once seeing None here, stepping right out to the large Healing Waters Room. It was an illusion, dip a child in this water, Be blessed... It was truly miraculous how many parents let strangers touch their first-borns so often. 

Walking down the small stairs, I placed the sleeping Sapling into the bottom of the tub, before walking overturning the faucet. No need to waste every ounce of magic for such mundane easy tasks, Only a lazy useless fool would use magic for _everything_. 

There came a small gasp as the water stung the flesh, but soon cool down to a more calming moderate temperature. I washed the shards of glass in my hands, to think he’d actually be willing to sling such little Toys toward me. What was he thinking this will achieve? He was old enough to handle a Little _Fun_ I was just living up his world, How blind can one be? 

Slipping right out of the clothing, letting it fall to the ground, I stepped into the bath that was filling up. The figure still in such deep sleep, words slipping out from his dreams. Ahh, I could just taste them teasing, filled with mockery... How I wish to enter them, join in the _Fun_ Tease the child… Just, I couldn’t anymore, now Could I? That Blast of the Past certainly did a number on my powers fracturing them.

> “No.. It does not..”....“Besides, she’s gone now... Removed. Doesn’t even matter…” 

Summoning lavender-scented Shampoo, spreading the thick fluid into my right hand, before placing the bottle back on its Dimensional shelf... Spreading the fluid gently into the sapling’s scalp... Shifting so that he’d better sit in my lap, laying down in slumber such deepness, Water reaching just right level.. With a small telekinetic pull, the drain squeaked before stopping.

Scent of Lavender swelled spreading outward into the air, as the fingers dug deeper into the scalp... My Body relaxing, not at all bothered by the mere fact the Sapling’s and my Blood leaked into the waters mixing… Teasing, at potential Plotlines. 

The hair all nice and slick... Pulling the strands, slowly I lowered him deeper into the water, turning him just... So…. As preventing his lungs filled with waters churning below.

> “Then What Does? Tell me Pinetree…” 

Body froze, pausing the clearing of soap.. Telepathy reaching out grabbing more of the dream, more of the little sounds... Waiting for Dipper’s response.. Waiting to Just See, What the Sapling Desired most. Disappointing, Sapling didn’t respond, silence was complete… I would’ve thought he’d done something insane, hadn’t it been for the second imaginary voice speaking... Pointing out a little flaw.

> “You wanted to Kill him... Would have too… Had I Let you. "

Ahh.. That’s My Sapling, so uncertain, so Silent when it suited him best. I continued the little cleaning, rising off my fingers. Then piece by piece... Pulled the shards of glass from his back, it was fascinating how the blood just pooled much like a faucet being unplugged. Turning the water below deeper and deeper crimson red, Soon I’d be worried he’d lost Too much Blood.

I spread out the Five Fingers, letting the magic flow using the Most Recent feeding session to fuel the power... _’ Heal. Be Well Once more. Return what has been Taken.’_ The boy gave a small gasp, body relaxing accepting the Less painful route... Loving the warmth that flooded, Pouring of Soul to Soul. The Wounds completely Closed, leaving a nice smooth back and bottom, I had as well used the same magic to Heal myself, only controlling _How_ it healed pushing the glass out... Not at all bothered by the idea Glass will have to be cleaned up by _somebody_ in the cult.

> “I-... Hate this life… How Unfair it can be. Working so Hard... To help Ford... Leaving my Own happiness... Normal life... To just... Be Your plaything. Just. Where’s Ford? Using his Many gadgets… Helping ME” 

The Words escaped the mind heavy, full of emotion, Already Bodywash in hand... Already spreading it along the flesh enjoying the soft warmth…. A small hum slowly formed the very back of the throat, escaping through the lips dancing to the air in small tunes. Tilting back and forth, enjoying the body trapped underneath…

Slowly I spoke to You in particular, looking right through the words above, “How about a Little _Secret_” I couldn’t help the shivers of anticipation flowing through the fingertips to the heart, Oh.. How fun. 

Hand caressing the Sapling’s Left Wrist, The one I’d grabbed so Very often since the little Games I’d started to grow more active in. Exposing it so that You All can See, how plain and boring it looked, small little meticulous movements in the lips and jaw. Before raising it kissing the wrist ever so lightly, using a wave of warmth against the flesh... Enough _light_ to show the truth, then slowly.. Ever So Elegantly lowered it to expose the little _now_ shared secret.. 

Indeed it had a small symbol, Golden Triangle with an eye, one which I could see through... The little Tree knew nothing about. Why Ford Pine was right, I’d never place the tattoo where I couldn’t peek through… I’d Most Definitely not make it easier for Any Pine to Remove it, ha… To think All he had to do was show Dipper’s Body Under a Little Ultraviolet Light.. 

Then he didn’t exactly own the device any longer, after a little _Lab Incident_ couple weeks prior. Oohps, it just Slipped. 

Lowering the hand, slowly pushing the warm body to give myself... Just the right amount of room, pulling the plug draining the bath water. Body no longer held up by the water grew heavier and heavier. 

Nice and comfortable, calmly petting the Pinetree’s hair, letting the chill slowly seep in under the doorway... Enjoying this peace and quiet, again that aching desire to enter his dreams, Only hearing crumbling of something within his mind... Only hearing the Void of Nothingness… How did humans handle being Such incompetent Race? Incapable of entering the dreams of their fellow relatives and allies? Incapable of Reading the minds of their brethren, How has this race lasted so long? 

The door creaked open, enforcing wave of large cold air to come in. A small peep of a question, “Lord Cipher? Ar-ar-are you in here…?” A small boy looking to be the age of 12 stepped in, his hair taking on burnet of the man in my arms. 

Ugh, Time spent with my Sapling was already over? How Disappointing. Rising gently not to unsettle the naked body too much. Golden Eyes glanced over at the small fragile twig, “Yes, Now go get Cage Number 5 Ready. It will have a Guest soon.”


	2. CH 24.5 Orange Water and Yellow Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All The POV with Bill in the Dinner Scene, and ALL the Baggage that comes with it.
> 
> Notes: I did not check the grammar, I wanna hide in shame at how Terrible the writing came out... And Please Please blame the fact I had to switch between Chapter 24 And my writing.. To make sure scene-by-scene it fit. So if there's inconsistencies... AND I Am Sure there IS A Lot... Because of that Flow constantly being broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway As Requested, There ye' Go. Chapter 24 Bill's POV. Have Fun, Many Apologies for not flowing verdy well...

Human secretion how is tasted dreadful to the tongue, exiting through that door out of all other exit doors… Certainly was not my _Most_ favorite moments in this little.. Adventure with Pinetree. It, However was the closest exit to a Twenty-Four Diner, A Much earned Breakfast for the both of us. 

Walking in this miserable little tunnel my thoughts flickered on how the Sapling managed in all people for him to run into, Run into that _That One_ Oh.. How clueless and blind my little pet was, thinking it was _I_ who had approached him. Had I’d been there, been part of it all, Might have just been so Hilarious it’d Killed me! AND HIM! Truly such a blind fool my little pet twig was, at the Real Pinetree was there.

Just to Think! All that work getting His Parents, Bam! Helped them escape, Not EVEN Knowing They were there.. Just Pure Chance, Pure Luck Chance. I should be Completely Upset! But. I am Not. 

Even now after defeating my little schemes, what was the Pinetree thinking all about? My Hair. Worried About MY Hair! How messy it was, How quickly I got up. ME! Not His Parents. Not the Child Twig. BUT ME! Ha! 

Reaching the end of the walk leaving the station, we were getting closer...To My Goal, Delicious salivating Goal. Our _Reward_, Yes.. Yes.. I know. It wasn’t As Amazing as his Parents on a Platter.. But… There are Other Means of gaining what I wanted, He will consume human Flesh today. IF. I. HAD. TO. SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT. MySelf.

No need to forget the sapling oh so close, thoughts so focused on my meeting list.. Frustratingly reminding me that yes.. I had this Grand Day planned for him, and how he ruined it all. “Do you ever stop thinking?” the little thought slipping out holding a sharp edge, one he so foolishly missed. Silly Pinetree, always so caught up in your mind missing the slips. 

“What? Want me to just stop Thinking? Oh geee, Master let me just take your order and be on my way!” Came a quick frustrating response, Mmm… I had plenty of little pets running around, Oh.. Great Pinetree… With that Diner had just came into view it was about Time to let him Focus on THAT! With the leftover of his pathetic short fanfic lifespan. Rather than My Schedules, such useless pitiful predictable.. Humane concepts.

Releasing a sigh, relaxing just a twinge bit, Granted.. I highly wanted to Smack the little shrub next to me. “We’re here.” I pointed over to the Diner, so that his Blind Unfocused eyes can actually see WHAT to Focus on.

Hoho! Focus he did, practically drooling on my shoe with those ravenous thoughts of disgusting Mortal food. If only he _Knew_ Real Food. 

Truly Hilarious… Humans, so Damn focused on the most stupidest things! IF they HAD the capability to SEE each other’s minds.. You know, they MIGHT just see How Fucking Frustrating it was to Lose all Plans in a Matter of Fucking Hours. Even be a bit Smidgen afraid of how one felt under these circumstances. But. No. Blind As he. Can only think of My Hair and That Diner Food.

The Light had turned green, Kiddie just so Damn focused on that grub… I couldn’t stand waiting any longer, we had a Day to make! A Scheme to Resettle! I Slipped my hand into his roughly pulling him forward, only for He to idiotically pulled away in the middle of the road, giving me darkest of dirty looks. Oh! Like _I_ was at Fault here. _” You were taking too long. Drooling in Trance, we’d be here for hours.”_ I quickly pointed out, rather taking enjoyment of that expression dropping to reality.. ‘Oh yeah. I’m a Fucking idiot for drooling versus walking.’

Walking in the smells, were nice.. The small little bell announcing our presences, was rather useless in most worlds, but in this.. It will have to do. Depressing part it came to be About as plain as any old 24hr Diner in this pitiful dimension, unlike the 500 Billion BETTER Diners in this exact same location. One even had a GOLD statue of Some Bill in some universe, Not that I _Personally_ gave a Damn. 

“How Many?” Feminine-looking Meatbag with curly red hair asked.

An, oh poor soul.. Let me make it ALL better, end that miserable sleepless nights. Just too _bad_ You _Dared_ ask how many were in our party, Clearly seeing just the Two of Us. I may have just granted you such a lovely.. Fleshy Flower End… 

Just I cannot help but wonder Where was the intelligence in this species? Couldn’t they just read our minds? Most species after all have the capacity to do so. Well, My Pinetree will be better than this. He’ll stand Leading them All To their Final Space.

Pinetree foolishly held the number two, Ugh. What kind of incentive for leadership was that? After I just Praise your Potential! To Believe years under Ford, still managed to somehow Smother your confidence! Speak up, you could go undercover yet.. Scared of a Little Waitress woman?

“Two.” I spoke clearly staring straight into her Thick Slow Thinking Mind. Clearly _Somebody_ Can’t see the two Highly Breakable Phalanges held up.

Human Rules, and their insistent on having to Sit. In Specific Places, Another Baffling thing Most Mortals seem to share. A reason Mind Reading such an important aspect of life, clearly read the Thought patterns recall who is Who. 

Taking a seat across from the Sapling, looking down at the menu taking a rather High interest in the artform design. My. My. It looked impressive the manipulation of reflection, lighting, and organization. Why! Somebody had even taken the time to update the menu to resize everything specifically to manipulate buyers choices. It was almost as if they Wanted You to buy the Overly Priced orange Juice. 

“What do you want to drink?” Waitress asked, A voice squeaked up loudly proclaiming what He Desired to consume. I’ll give you ONE Guess, What My little Foolish Blind.. Pine Picked. ONE DAMN GUESS. 

“Orange juice, please.” Even going so far as to hold up a smirk, like this was the greatest idea ever. I scanned over the other items in Absolute frustration how blind my Pinetree can be to How this world manipulated so. 

_” What? No Human blood with Limé?”_ No.. Pine of Mine, No. Somebody RUINED that _This Morning_. Then Oh.. So.. Became manipulated by Such a lowly life of a Menu DESIGNER! 

Gathering cool calm emotions, can’t leave the Tree waiting for response.. Can We? He may grow Impatient. _” Funny Pinetree.” _ Clearing of the throat, giving that Lower Life Form Dared stand there judging _OUR_ choice of clothing this Morning. I gave her the UTMOST courtesy reply I could Imagine. “I’ll take a water with lemon.” 

It was written all over his face, the struggle… I could just hear the thoughts fighting those urges deep within, How he didn’t want to upset all useless meatbags. Oh Desire, how I wish he’d stop holding those emotions in. Nobody gave a damn, Enjoy Relax. Slaughter a couple hundred, no biggie Pinetree.. No biggie.. There’s Billions in this Room along In Trillions of Dimensions.

Moment the Little Miss Judgemental Ass stepped away, My Pinetree dared to ridicule my choice of Fluid. “Water... With Lemon, what Lemonade not good enough?” The voice filled with such foolish pride and mockery, as if.. I. Ordering Water with Lemon, gave him some new Edge Advantage, over such as I. How Foolish, I’ll let it slide this time Pinetree. After all _You_ were the one who Ordered the Orange Juice. Orange Water not Good enough for you? Hmm? 

I could just feel my little facade slipping with my growing frustrations, quickly I shoved these emotions down. No need for him to grow unsettle around me, after all.. WE are in public’s eye, who just LOVE shooting their own. 

Looking back down at the menu, browsing the various options recalling what I had Four months back.. To Now. How easy it was to recall memories in such boring details. Same things over and over, admit the last time I was alone. Time before that with Ford. Time before that a Twig Pet. Deciding, yes the Log of Undead Children sounded the best option. After all, it was one of the more healthier choices. 

Pinetree during this time, got himself Lost.. Once more in his thoughts, growing darker and darker… Deeper and deeper into his mind casting all out, forgetting this place. Blaming me, Like I think of one starry flaming Meatbag when bringing him here? WELL… He did Give me as much credit I could ever earn. Just little Tree... . Forget _HER_ Focus on _ME_. 

Then There it went…. His Need for Food, such guilt of her death lurking into his soul. How he just blamed me for 1 Sibling in the billions of Universes with Replacement Mabels.. This One was Gone. I could not have him, NOT Enjoy the gift I so Thoughtfully Provided! This Must stop, “What? Shooting Star Burnt your Stomach?” 

I looked at him, watching the way he squirmed so broken.. So uncertain, so… amusing. Why must this 1 meatbag be such importance to him? Why couldn’t he just focus on What was Important? She’s gone. Deal with It. 

“Just, you know.. Why did you bring me to a twenty-four-hour Diner? You know how we used to go to it all the time in Gravity Falls, Know it had to bring back memories of her. Just... Why are you messing with me like this?” Yeah.. Yeah…. So I’ve heard in your mind again and again. Look Pinetree, This is not a Ploy. Get over yourself, not all About Manipulating YOU. 

Seeing the chance to make the Sapling feel a deeper guilt towards ME. Not Her. I reached upward rubbing my eyebrows, giving a moan so tired of his nonsense obsessions. “Listen Pinetree, not everything I do is complete manipulation. Trying to do you a favor, as a Thank you.” 

His emotions flickered grew stronger, but Goal Achieved.. All ATTENTION On me. Not himself and his pathetic Mortal _Feelings_ over Mabel. Practically flashing a red, practically attempting to drown me “A thank you? Really? Just that? Yeah Right. Probably here to rub it in my face how alone I am. Again and Again, that’s your Goal. Besides… What would you be Thankful for? I literally just ruined your whole damn plan, by accident!” 

The outburst… Had its benefits, watching everybody turn to us both.. Watching as Pinetree buried deeper into himself over guilt at being so loud. My. my. Pinetree, just let it out. Why worry over them? With their pitiful short-term memories, They’d forget all about this. But What? One Individual? 

Ahh.. How I wish you’d let your branches grow Grasping all the light, Killing all the pretty flowers below. As much.. As I desired him to catch all the attention 15 states over, we have too much planned for Cops to crash the party. Besides, How could I ever miss a good scolding? _” For somebody who has a warrant on his head, you’re awfully loud. Not even a fake death keep somebody from reporting you, shouting at me like that.” _

I tapped on the menu listening in to his thoughts, how they just went all over the place. The emotions just flaring uncontrollably all over the plays. Much like clouds of smog exploding in various colors. It seemed he was just so focused on his loyalty to Me.. Yet, still So.. Uncertain. Again and Again _They_ come back up… If he’d just _let it go_ he just _might_ be wearing a cute icy blue dress squirting white ice all over the place… How depressing. It would be such a pretty sight to behold.

Waitress came back, What was she? Watching my Pinetree from afar? Seeing that he was at such a despairing Loss, had to come feed off his negative energy to make her Feel Oh. So. Much. Better? How I’d love to stab your pretty head, How Unworthy you are. 

“Do you both need another moment?” Lady. Take The Damn. Hint. He is Struggling, It's written all over his Face. Her Thoughts, Aching.. So badly to Rid of Us.. Mine Achingly Get Rid of her, Maybe.. We did share something.

Fighting Murdering Urges, watching those pretty eyes go so blind. I spoke out sending her on her way.. It was after all.. What She truly Desired. “Give us two. Possibly longer.” She fled, like the little useless Meatbag lamb she was. I am _Sure_ her Terrible Lover will be Oh So proud.  
Dipper’s thoughts ran again, judging me for all I am.. Going on and On about how I’m sooo mature.. Oh how blind he can be, About as Blind as the Redhead waitress Meatbag. 

Did he not Grasp.. How much I wanted to take a knife and Salt? On all I see? Break the Very Core Values of this Worlds Physics.. JUST To SEE them React?! Watch the Struggle as Their Bodies ATTEMPT to make it work. Gasping Screaming.. ‘Why. Why. Why Me? I’m Important too.’ Oooh the thought could just.. Shivering in anticipation. No. Stay Calm, Can’t Step out of Line. 

_”Practice, Pinetree. Practice. Millions of Years. Now, pull your back straight, you look like a spoiled brat.”_ He after all.. Must Learn.. Everybody can Learn Anything with Time willingness to Listen. 

_” Fine, whatever you say, Mr. Not Normal.” _ Harsh Glares, Name Calling. Oh Pinetree.. I know you listened, I see the way your back straighten… Coniferous are after all Softwoods.. Easily meable to what you desire. 

Well.. As long as it was for the miserable tree to decide on a meal, I was focusing on the humans walking outside. All thinking of their msierably boring routines of.. Gotta go here.. Gotta get money for that. Oh my God.. That guy just died, oh wait that was me daydreaming. Day Dreams, ahh fantasies I desire to Return to my grasp. 

Did you know, with the All powerful Might of the Eye, you could create Large illusions? Such that humans will wreck cars, kill themselves, and Question their very existence in this reality? Why…. I don’t even Have to tear this universe’s Weakened Fabric protecting against the Nightmare Realm’s Space. Just a Simple Illusion of terrorists crashing into buildings, they Declare war on Each other! Ha! I knew so Fucking much about this world, Yet Knew So Little. If only, If only my Power returned at full strength. Oh Dearly Brother, how am I to weaken you? 

Pinetree’s thoughts flickered FINALLY on a decision with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Why must it take So long for Mortals to Pick anything? I’d just imagine a large fantasy of Mortals killing one another, for that pitiful mind to come up with 1 idea. Such a Waste of Storytelling. 

Speaking of storytelling, let’s discuss how long it is to write 1 Scene, and How Most actually take their time? Is it just me or are you lost, unfocused? Another Mortal, Another useless life. Leaning on my wrist, just picturing the gritty story you Readers will Bow to. Haha, You won’t even KNOW half the WORDS of Beasts In that Story! Why.. I think you’ll go Insane. Go Ahead.. I DARE you. READ the Necronomicon! Bring Me to Your World.

“What?”, Pinetree spoke in a defensive manner, making my eyes turn from all those letters floating above. Attention reflecting back to him, tilting my head just a bit looking at that face. You had to admit, he was quite a cute one, is that why there’s so many pornographies about Him? 

Releasing a snicker of amusement, picturing those delectable images I decided to feed those insecurities About Me. “Nothing.” It came out smooth, as the sweet sweet syrup he’d enjoy on that singular pancake. 

Pinetree released a Growl before turning his little Cute Anguish tantrum to the orange juice. Probably just stealthily hiding those ill feelings of distrust. JUST ADORABLE. Lowering the menu taking such large gulps, I flickered my attention from him.. The the hideous female walking into our direction, right on Storytelling que. Can’t leave the story on Dipper drinking orange juice forever, perhaps Blood.. There was quite a bit of Vampiric Stories out there. 

The Child began coughing up realizing ‘Oh Fuck Waitress gotta order.. Dammit too large a drink’ “What will it be?” the sweet sweet voice trying to be patient called out, her thoughts wishing we’d just leave.. Thinking we’re probably some lame cosplayer or some other nonsensical thing like Gay man Dating. Had she No honor?

“I’ll be taking an omelet, he wanted the basic Pancake platter.” Quickly she scribbled turning to Pinetree her thoughts flickering how abusive I was, As If I’d done anything wrong! He was the moron talking gulps of the Juice., Then there was Pinetree so sharp so adorable gave me largest of glares. His Defensive levels shot rocket from 6 to a 9. I wonder what 20 would look like, A Rick and Morty episode gone Wrong? 

Kiddie still coughing, as she spoke her question “How would you like those eggs?” Another half cough answering sounding rasp and desperate. “Just scrambled, with cheese on top." Hey Earth to Pinetree, Was doing you and Her a favor. Moving this story along. Be a little thankful, inconsiderate pinksack. 

“Couldn’t you wait for Five seconds? What if I’d changed my mind?” Pinetree demanded tapping on the table, as if it gave him a lick of authority over me. I just gave him my most silent amusing looks, practically burning into his soul. How rhetorical and useless he was being, such a child.

“Well... I’m waiting.” Oh? He actually WANTed an Answer? As If! Let him simmer his own stupidity and bad choices.. No faith in me at all.. When the world around him just used and abused him, how blinding. 

Picking up the drink taking a nice cool swallow, the liquid only causing me to daydream of delectable thought of burning the Pinetree’s flesh… Only to pour ice chilled liquid all over, the screams writhing little aches.. How he’d beg me to stop, the flesh just… Sizzling in the air, I felt a twitch in the dick. 

“Childish, Bill just Childish.” the clueless tree responded, so lost in his own thoughts to see my facial euphoria. Turning away digging into his bag, as I finally down thte glass watching curious just what he planned to dig from the bag. Thoughts flickering to a notebook, his Fordsie Desires to draw… Drawing, always traceable result. Did he not know Enemies Like MySelf can use that to our advantage? Perhaps I can give him my Gift from the Reporter’s Dead body. 

Pinetree dug through the bag pulling out the compass, I felt a slight slit in the eyes that quickly faded away. That _Thing_ again, Why must the Author be so insistent on bringing artifacts from other Dead Franchises? How about something Useful? Mind Control Bubblegum, then We can REALLY be Having Men’s Night Out. 

It spun around and around, Pinetree looked so pitiful staring at it. So Damn dependable on a piece of Old trash that will get him nowhere. His Damn thoughts trying to calculate arithmetic of magic and Just.. Attempting to be Like Sixer. Pinetree.. Oh Pinetree…. You’re not as Smart as Sixer, can you not see that? You are your own Tree…. Your Own Special place, to point of Wielding the Star Birthmark. I must do you A Favor, End these futile nonsensical games against me. 

“It’s telling you, she’s not here. If that really is your greatest desire.” He of course’ did not enjoy the answer, only acting such a Dog to Sixer. “Well... I _knew_ that.. Mind telling my _where_ she is?” Sixer has you very well potty trained…. All People owners, Listen ere’ All people can Learn New Tricks. Just Destroy Their Illusional Realities, then they’ll Bow to You Ass Naked Begging. Got It? 

Seemed Puppy Boyo placed down the compass, thoughts and focus once more ALL On Me as Should Be. Hmm… How nice. I could sit and soak this in, why in my joy I released a small hum of ‘Open Up Your Eyes’ Before giving an answer. 

“You know, I’d tell you... Then I’ll have to _kill you_” Shifting peering closely, see How _Deep_ he was in.. Clamp Trap Shut. Thinking how Much I desire for Him not to KNOW the Truth of What was in that little Black World. How Important it was He never go back, then the Pines were Kitty Curious Lot. Best lead him to the Exit.

His eyes flickered to me looking so dark, looking like he’d kill me. Why…. Those who voted Corruption, Did you Not see how Corrupted this Pinetree was? Just look at the Shadows itching to scratch and burn the world. “Funny, quoting movies. Bill thought you were better than that. Must be stuck in that human body for so long, losing your touch.” 

Caught! I was! Haha! Then it worked, You loved it! Even those darkness for me flickering with Humanity Caring empathetic pitiful emotions. “Going to have to try harder than that.” He had potential, still. 

I let him keep it, let him rule, let him have control. I’ll make him relax, see his sister. See how pointless his newest obsession was. Then Steal MORE from him when his Guard was lowered. 

“Had to try. Fine, I’ll have you meet her, only on one condition.” My thoughts flickered to that world, the fears of Pinetree harnessing ALL that SOUL Power, the darkness stored away…. No Character of Any Universe should EVER reach out Grasping those evils. Getting Lost to Themselves, destroying Place after place. You can’t Have Anarchy or Weird With Just Darkness… That is How Half those Ancient Beings came to be, Eating Consuming everything… Haha… The Way the Boy would look. 

I could picture it, His Sharp Grin, that Mischief eye overtaking me. Watching as I struggled beneath him, A giggling miss.. Enjoying it all, squeezing tighter and tighter.. THE last Star Of this World.. That dark tentacles itching Desiring for More destruction, killing even Fordsie.. Feeling None of it Mattered, Desiring the Return of his sister, yet.. Sweet Sweet desires how she’ll speak to him, coo to him.. Comfort, Touch, LUST for HIM. HAHA HOW SICK YOU ALL ARE!

“Don’t touch her, Don’t say a word, and Do Not Ask ever again.” FUCK YOU ALL, Writer and Readers. This isn’t Kingdom Hearts, This IS Gravity Falls. MY HOME. HIS Home. OUR Home. I will NOT BOW to HIM Splitting HIS Heart for 1 DAMN Burned Out Star. He’s MINE, NOT HERS.

His Thoughts Flickering Oh So Fucking Joyous, Oh So Fucking Blind to the Darkness that’ll Consume him He just Get Fucking Close. Learn Little Tree When A Pine Leaves the Story… It Is Meant to Stay Fucking Out of My Way! _” She is very much dead Pinetree, The worst sort of Death. “_  
STILL He held to the Very Core Ideals He can Revive her! Reminded me of Ford,

> ”Alejandro.. These Readings! It-it-it's Unlike Anything I’ve seen before.. It Used to be something else.. Like One of US.. We could Perhaps reverse the Process.. Learn where it come From.. What it could do.. Just.. Need to change the perifals… Coordinate the medicine research database!”

DAMN PINES, All Attempting to FIX what is Not meant to be FIXED! With a growl, I buried these ill emotions.. These little Realities that they are Fucking the Same, no matter how Twist their little branches.

Pinetree suddenly sparked up thoughts racing barging right into my own at high speeds, Leaning closer the excitement just ooozing out of him. I felt Waves of Jealous at his Sibling getting in the way, Even with her death. Words escaping his mouth, “Can we go now? I gotta see her, Just make sure she’s well… Not decaying.” Like I fucking wished to deal with her now.. Could He not see WE just ORDERED our Food? 

My thoughts flickered to his worries of corpses, I felt a small tasteful grin at the Horror of Pinetree’s face as the Corpse version of Mabel crawling from the grave.. Maggots all over, the body in mid-decaying Stinking up the whole restaurant.. Horror in his eyes, as she licked his face, Smelling the worst Foul of things. Why… I couldn’t help but think of his body shaking, Gagging constantly, as I forced Him to lean down.. EAT HER… All those slimy decaying writhing multi-living things.. Crawling slipping between his fingers.. Face just buried, the throat struggling to get them down.. The Screams of Mistakes at Core Idea Revive a corpse! 

Haha! His Face! He’d be So Haunted by Mabel’s Form.. He’ll just come Over to My side.. Screaming, Crying, Demanding change her back. Haha! I couldn’t just couldn’t stop sniffling, felt the mask slip.. Just. Amusing really.. 

Pinetree saw, even going so far as to call it out. OH? You saw That? Imagine Little Pinetree, If you _Saw_ the story and thoughts from my perspective. You MAY just find yourself lost, in Fear.. Desire, and Just.. Utter Obedience for Me.

It seemed Pinetree was more relaxed, finally looking outside, finally just thinking like a normal person would. I.. On the other hand, was thinking of more important matters. Such as What to do about my ruined plans. How I will make those meetings.. How Pinetree will Learn the Truth about Mindreaders, and the Bullshit we saw everyday. Why… He’d be so fed up with Humanity, he’ll Open the Nightmare Realm himself. Not that I fucking Gave a damn, about those on the otherside.

Clatter, of Plates, Food all around. I looked at the waitress, wishing instead SHE be on the table, before flickering to the Undead Children. How Glorious they were, so round.. So clueless the horror of Life. Just Too bad they weren’t human Embryos. Pinetree seemed to be studying my eggs, jealousy so enlarged, rather tasteful. 

I prod the eggs, before flickering to him asking _” Want some?”_ Knowing full well his pride won’t let him Enjoy what he desired most. Finding it exhausting and near edge boring. He was a Main Character, what could the Writer REALLY Do to Him? Taking a couple of Eggs or Screaming ‘I Love You Dorito’ out to the Diner. 

He looked away, but ended the little syrup pouring, quickly sending waitress her way. His little pride eating at him, soon beating himself up for all the cults, thoughts just going deeper down that rabbit hole. Why must he be obsessed over What I did? Fordsie was the same, Why I preferred the Pinetree to begin with. It grows Rather tiresome, I DO NOT Approve.

_” You’re doing it again, that thing.” _ sending right through to the core of his soul, maybe he’d get the message? Understand this little stance I was tired of him taking over and over. How disappointing, his response only as pointless as the last… Don’t worry Pinetree, Mindreading will fix that, This I can guarantee. 

_” I can’t just shut it off, why don't you stop listening in if you hate it so much.” _ Haha… Stop Listening. Why Would I ever do such a Thing? 

“as if your words make me stop.” there came a soft gentle mumble, making my ears flicker and burn. Oh? That it? Simple pointless threats? He looked up at me past those lush thick eyelashes watching much like a Rebelling teenager, holding that smirk. The whole thing looked so adorable, as he just bragged about winning… I could just End His Life! 

Seeing the little Boy Nailed to an Upside down cross, only a lion’s cloth for company… Screaming in agony, he was such a hurry to Die wasn’t he? The problem with Today’s Meatbags they were so Use to All the Bad things being Forgotten or Hidden Away.. They Grow Blind to the Waterfalls of BLood flowing INTO THE Heavens. The Deformed Faces of Living Humans with Maggots crawling Squirming Happy making dens in their faces. THE OH Joy at Serving their Masters those FOOLs Felt the need to Prove themselves. 

As Much as I’d enjoy watching you squirm in horror… I saw All those little Pine Twigs Fail again and again Sanely Handling it. They were not YOU… But.. How I manipulated them to be So Close….. YET SO DAMN FUCKING NOT YOU.

“Pinetree? You really think You can _handle_ The cult stuff? You broke down in petty tears just the mere idea of what I did to some random child.” The worlds slipped out as I gave a snicker, Gold Eyes Digging Deep into Him. That fear escaping him as he slipped just a hair at my response, this ONLY making my HUNGER grow. 

I sliced into the omlette imaging taking a small little knife, slicing the human open.. Fork slowly slipping in.. The little maggots planet.. Pulling it out nice and Slow… Oh.. The imagery of that Smile.. The Beautiful Delusion of a Great Duty for the Great ALL-KNOWING-EYE. “Are you not happy? Being pampered, By good Ol’ me? Need to be the center of the action?” Lovely Sweet Face.. Slipping Knife into the Hearts of the enemies. The darkness I CREATED slipping in, Not a SHADOW of Doubt… That Yes, This is Best How to Serve Cipher. THE HUNGER for MY Approval… Then you’ll just slip right into my arms, easily slipping deeper and deeper forgetting those other useless Pines…. Just YOUR EYE. 

Oh how.. He hated it.. My response.. My Taunts.. How it bothered him so that I only wished to hold him closely.. Making the world Go away, Just I and Only I. “Yes, I am not happy. I sold my soul to get in, here I am. Not _in_, just in _your home_” Why Pinetree… You’re thinking too Limited. THIS WORLD IS MY _HOME_! 

I stared at the egg thoughts of his senseless nonsense pouring out, how he only made the Deal for his own personal reasons. How he only ached for Ford’s acceptance, only to be cut off.. How these aches only slipped To Me. As if I could Make them Go away. Such a Foolish Tree Wishing for the Woodpecker will come back.. To Bang It Once more.. To make a HOME inside of it.. Desire and Fears to Never be alone.. THE FEAR OF LOSING EVERYTHING. See… Trees do not have Eyes.. They’re blind to the Woodpeckers Damage. 

Tree’s Blindness can also cause a Bigger Flaw… IT Could Not See the Many Many other Pines All Around it. THE FOREST of Otherworlder Pines.. All Devoting themselves to their EYE, To SEE as their Eye Sees. With A slaughter of My Tree, Dear Brother.. Will be so Quick to Replace it with a New One. All for His Little Toys Not to be Broken, Why Mabel Dear can truly never be dead. 

_“You were just trying to Save the Company and your own ass. You Pinetree, are another boring average human, selfish.”_ It Hurt Him So much… I didn’t give a Damn Fuck, that expression was only Fodder to the soul. How much he desired to be _Special_ and _accepted_.... Never wishing to be Alone. 

His Response… Was Expected, Even a Ten Year Old could have predicted it. _” If I’m so average, why are you so obsessed over me? No, better yet, why are you so amused? Am I just Amusingly selfish? I solved those puzzles, even managed to do magic, unlike those other ones.” I quickly took another bite, before pointing the fork right at him as if to prove a point. ” None have my birthmark, you said so yourself. I have more power than anyone else, another symbol in your zodiac. So How Am I Average!”_

The emotions, the Strength, I flinched a bit at the reminder how all Bills had the weakness over our Zodiac Circles. The REAL question was WHY _We_ called out our signs. Then it was our Curse, laid out by the AXOLOTL… Along with many other little things… Set-up to Make the Game fair, Exciting. Rules, Are designed to be Twisted, Never Broken. I-I couldn’t let me see the truth, I-I couldn’t let him see How powerful he really could be against me. Needed to Kill the Pinecone hanging ready to Grow more Pines creating a Forest of trouble.

“Pinetree, anybody can take place in the zodiac. As for your Birthmark, I choose not to mimic you. So no other could pretend to be you” It.. Admittedly was No Lie, As I despise lying and avoid such things as much as possible. Any Pinetree could Replace Any Pinetree, well.. Only Requirement They Desire to do so.. HAHA.. Seeing as MORE THAN HALF Love their Bills, this little issue was nearly diminished thanks to THEIR Curse to BE NEAR. Can’t make a Circle if the Participants Are not within Range. 

He struggled accepting this, I could not blame him.. It was outlandish and Clearly Quite an obvious Plot Device created by Alex for his toying pleasures. “That’s a Lie.” A grin crossed his face, I could just see him marking a point to himself. Moron. 

“If that’s the case why you insist on calling Ford, Sixer? Or Mabel Shooting Star? Hmm? How we just All happen to share a connection with one another that Summer? At the same time.” WHY Thank you for making that Oh so Clear to the Audience who Skip over Reading Details. I groaned annoyed with this little Pine’s insistence of being Unique. 

Leaning up against the Booth, staring up into the street thinking just how much.. 1 Choice Game, Could tie us to the Point of So many nonsense terrible written fanfics could be created with such ease. Over and Over, spinning our lives for Their Pleasures. Why did this have to happen this way? No… That isn’t what mattered, as Everybody could find some little loophole to get us together. THE CIRCLE just made it All the easier. 

All those moments of time.. All the little pinpoints that Nobody not even Time Travelers could manipulate or fix.. After all it was against ‘de Rules’ of our existence. Over and Over A Pine Accepts me In, A Pine Releases me, and a Pine Destroys me. “Right place, Right time. Funny, the Sixer that let the incident happened... The Shooting Star who Foolishly handed over the Exit.”

Kiddo just ran various scenario trying to pinpoint my master plans. What were they? Well.. I don’t have to Share them To You, Lurking above. After all, why Ruin the Journey? 

“Yeah okay... Lord, Who can’t stand time? Blames Time itself? Brilliant, just Hilariously Brilliant Bill. You know, all those Henchmaniacs would think you’re boring, probably wouldn't even follow you. Bet they all left you, after learning you are just another Human.” Ouch, Its like he Knew the weakest point was the Eye. Felt the Heart Just Pause on that, Time… Time escaping, Time just going on by, Time Still Useless. Still Out of my Reach. Then those Bastards who were useless, Like I’d care for those Traitors? What I should do.. STEAL THEIR SOULS… Consume them.. TASTE THEM…. They Didn’t Give a Fuck to Stay In this WORLD. SO WHY Should I HELP them Return? 

Pinetree just Know This. I AM NOT JUST ANOTHER MEATBAG. GOT IT! Why must I remind you Over and Over? Sensing the Damn Weakness, Pines all the Same. He Dared Come at Me both Speech and Thought. “Why are you so hard-headed? I want to work with you, just let me.” _” Stop treating me like a PLAYMATe!” _ There You Go Again! Obsessing Over WHAT I Choose to Do With You. ITS MY CHOICE, You gave yours AWAY! THEN FUCKED Up ALL MY PLANS! “Fine, you can join the cult. Too bad you had to kill your parents to do that, ooh…Wait. ♫♬” A slip of Grin, a Shuffling of posture, the Fire in His Soul Burning so brightly. Knobcone pine can certainly Burn-up, perhaps Why California is always shining so bright see from the stars? 

“Really? That... Really?” Why little sapling with that dark of a look, if I didn’t know any better.. You might actually be _considering_ the very idea of killing them. Then it's _you_ we are talking about, and of course’ you think it is just.. Another Manipulation, Pinetree we must Discuss your Delusional thinking of Subliminal messages. “And. Why Is That? What purpose would that ever Help anyone?” Oh silly Tree… I wasn’t even the one WHO made the Rules…. Some Insane MEATBAG did! 

Then I didn’t give a damn about some puny little humans running around with their nonsensical rules.. No matter where they came from, rules were Rules.. “Simple, proves loyalty. Something about Cutting ties to the old ways you were taught to forge a new path…” I cared. Not To Follow them Directly, So little Tree.. Let me Ask you.. “Humans and their silly rules. Really all outsiders must....” WILL you….. “Unless....” Break Them? “I say you’re worthy.” 

That Devouring emotion of betrayal, being played, and just Foolishly.. Thinking this was all a game to me. Well…. It Is… One I LOVED to play. It still all remained the same two faced patterns, twisting the branch. Watch it Thrive in Illogical of Disembodiment. 

“Dipper, you want approval just learn magic… Kill them all, and then the world.” Feeding off the horror of my words all over his body language. How he would _Never_ consider such a thing.. How he was _Destined_ To Devour Them All. Arguing.. Fighting Fate… I recall these battles, how Little it got you. Yes, Pine I’m talking of your Family stop me. See.. Evil doesn’t Prevail.. Nor Does the Good. 

Such an obsession over Human consumption.. World Destroying.. He was just a scared little Boy, that Fordsie hid away. Never Trusting the Potential of height a Tree could grow.. One so Centered of the Whole Circle. The little Boy He Gave the Okay to Consume Those little Maggots.. The Same little maggots he Denied, yet stuck on them all the same.

“could eat Maggots Or my Blood..” 

It’ll be awfully easy.. We produced them in such large numbers, You’d Get your Magic.. So Easily. That and probably have your body morphed from the consumption, Did you know… The Human body changes the methods it Consumes protein when you get obsessed over such proteins? Why.. Its the Very Reason Natives of the Ice Consume so Little vegetable! 

_” Like Fuck I would. Besides I listed you under Fucking human because you are... A Fucking Human.”_ SO QUICK! SUCH A Denial! Like.. HE REALLY Has A choice here. Why… Between the writer’s obsession with Parasites.. And Readers Very-likely obsession with Vampiric Pinetree.. I’d Say.. YOU ARE SO FUCKED little Tree. 

You DESIRE POWER, JUST LIKE I. Not even aware of it. ARE YOU? Such a little tree thinking he knows everything, Believing I’m some weakling human… Believing I don’t hold this World’s fate in the Very Core Palm of my hand. With one little slip, the whole thing could FALL! _” Am I? Pinetree, when have I called myself full-blown human?”_ Readers, Love Me. Readers be DAMNED I do NOT WIN. 

There you go, that little wisp of hope.. Between bites of pancake.. Thinking of your little research, all the little distractions I’d given your mind.. Such I can buy time, such I can slip in and out.. SUCH you BE BLIND. Bu-bu-but You are…”

I straightened up, Eyes just BRIMMING with Power and energy, as his DESPAIR came in Waves. The Fear OF My Power. Fear of his Little Pitiful WORLD Tumbling down. Tasteful. Truly Tasteful. Sitting here, seeing those little slips of sanity trying to hold. _ ”See… Thing is, I’m choosing to be human. I can be a demon whenever I desire.” _ REALITY IS A LIE.

SUCH A tree’s brain couldn’t GASP the reasoning Of My Actions. Struggling, Rubbing his Face, thoughts swirling everywhere.. Trying to place pieces together. Do YOU Not understand? That While Ciphers hold Unimportance in the World, It's Our Masons that Builds the Foundation? Without The Pine, there is no such victory. 

_“Wait... What.. Okay... So at will... Bam... Full-blooded demon, magic and all? Then Like why... Wait... Just... Bill, You make No fucking sense. Just... Fuck, take over the dimension.” _ This is your Response? Such an intelligent mind of the Pine, yet you’re worried about how much I could wield… How Much _I_ A _Cipher_ Can DO? When it was the Stanfords, The Masons, the Stars Creating the Foundation for My Power? Besides.. Silly Tree, I CAN lash out Cause mayhem, with this stored magical Energies right within my reach.. BUT It’ll catch my Brother’s attention… Oh. Such a Stronger force in this game, So Blind you and Ford are.. Not seeing him lurking, smirking, enjoying my struggles. Punishment, is but mine. 

Then if a Pine desires I be a Demon to him, what was that definition of a Demon to those of his Race? Ahh yes.. A Tormentor of Hell. Such a Beautiful Hell, all within the Acceptance of Dear Twinie of Mine. Such little games we could play… Why.. when you get just the right amount of corruption, Perhaps.. Together.. We can reach a higher height? Twist the Rules to our Folly fun. _” Do you Desire I be a Demon? Pinetree… No idea, you find Humanity so Boring.”_

“Fuck you,” Fuck I? No, no Pinetree. Fuck You, Harder than the Stone beneath your Roots. Those little gears began to turn, his eyes taking on a specialty light mocha. They were such lovely things, could see a whole forest growing and expanding them. Made you want to grab them and make it a part of your body.. Then Share the experiences with it. See just how much it could Dilate, see how much it shrunk. Divine. 

“I know how to do it... The answer here..” He showed the little idea, thinking.. I’d Be foolish enough to Share.. My EARNINGs with One as Lowly as himself. When.. HE could be Greater, Better than I. Silly Pine seeing that I could control the flow using the soul, while.. Exciting watching him gasp again and again as the power at the tips of my fingers.. To the point of addiction, craving it, wishing for MORE. But.. There was something greater here.. DEALs.. SOUL Consumption. How Delightful his face will be, feasting on his own Human.. How He’ll reach out in fear, only for me to hold him close.. Whispering little secrets of the universe… Crumbling into me… 

” Well? Would you be willing?” Sigh…. Why do I have to continue this conversation? Why can you not see how Much more entertaining it’d be for you to learn True power? Just… When you have Telepathy…. So Much Potential. _“ I could... But don’t wanna... Rather watch you suffer. Just take the blood, what are you? A Weak playmate?”_

Click of that cup, the look in those eyes.. Serious… Such Deep Serious of Consideration. Pinetree, this is the Dark path you’re destined for.. You Look about as Ready as I’d thought you’d be. _”If you’re human, that means any human can do what you do…”_ DING DONG. Somebody Slammed the hammer to the Nail! RIGHT-O…. YOU can be Just Like _ ALL.. OF THIS_

Just one little problem, and I thought it over all those enemies aware of what could be done.. How’d they turn on me in a flash.. How I kept their magical flow under Lock and key.. Ahh… No need for any _extras_ knowing about this.. “They _could_ buut... I rather keep that between us” I gave a flirtatious wink, thinking of the FUN he’ll have with this power. How lost he’ll be, In the story ending. How Ford, Will Attempt to Kill him.. Thinking Him some Demon, when HE just Another Human. La-de-da. 

The Tree’s thoughts slipped further along the edges picturing being like me.. People respecting I.. How all he needed was a bit of _my_ Blood.. How clueless he was to the TRUTH… That it wasn’t JUST Blood.. But Souls.. The power of Emotions, The Flesh of Enacting, The EVERYTHING a Person was… How Each little Creature was its own Bag of Delicious fulfilment. See Pinetree.. We’re Better than those Heartless with Emptiness.. WE KEEP everything. 

See Tree we are wasting time here.. Discussing this.. Fretting over your soul, your freedom of choices.. You could Learn Oh So Much from one as Old As I. And One as Old as I.. Do Grow bored of your Hesitations. _” Pinetree, I’m waiting…”_ WE ALL KNOW how weak humanity is.. That your mind was Long made Up… With those Dreams of ME, Where your loyalties lie.. How you Desired MY POWER. ME. _” I’ll fucking consume your blood, just Fucking don’t make it awkward as fucking Hell. Just Dammit, don't feed me a corpse.” _

A Corpse? Haha! JUST Worried about a Corpse! The Jello a Corpse produces IS NOTHING like the Real Thing. So You Desire the Warmth tasty.. Wonders! I’d give all you DESIRE. _”Ooooh you want Live Humans? Isn’t That Just Exciting!” _ THE REACTION, HE loves it! ” No, Bill... I do not.” 

You Do! This Pause…. I Loath how you Took your Time with this. Time isn’t important to ME.. But still… Why must you be so upset when I pause, when here you are.. Buying Time for yourself to Go Nowhere. Even Picking up that little _toy_ as if it could solve your problems. That Thing will betray you, first chance, should YOU betray it. How you.. Play coy.. Hiding it. Pretending I cannot see the insecurities in your mind of the truth where that little needle was pointing.. HOW IT WAS AT ME. What you Desired Was all In the PALM of MY Flaming Hands! 

The Wrench Walked up leaving the check, About the time little twerp lost in thought came to a conclusion I’d done read over the amount. Such few tiny digits, easily affordable, There wrench your money.

“Hey, Bill..” Ooh.. Little Tree.. Why must you toy with me oh so.. Practically turning me on here! I could only stay calm resisting the urges.. Only releasing a small “hmm” so as not to give away MY ANTICIPATION! 

Throat Locked up. Lungs Give out. Yet the Words STILL come out! “I wanna play a game, this one a bit different…” A Game? Refuse to Consume the Blood.. Refuse.. To Do the methods of magic.. Rule BReaker, WE ARE.. I see You there! You wanna Break this Story.. Haha, I’m Game! But Remember Little Tree, An Axe Can Break you down. 

Shifting just a bit more, Full ATTENTION on his Intent. “You better watch out, I’ll earn my way up the cult rankings. Earn a place beside you, as your equal.” Ha! AS MY EQUAL? YOU? A Tree To A TRIANGLE? Then.. In this World.. You.. Are Above me, Just clueless…. Completely Clueless how much Power my Dear Brother has given you.. How.. I desire that Power for myself, How it’ll be A Show ALL Will never forget. 

“When I do, you’d better fucking get over Ford.” When You do. When.. You Do. Pinetree, Nobody cares if you Win. They’ll always Crave the Villains to Win… Its.. Why they slick to the shadows of this Dark Story.. Why they voted for your Corruption.. Why. I. Am Here. 

Picking up the drink, thinking of the contents.. The Cold Ice Burning the Warm Flesh, The Lemon Burning the body, the Water… A Body Craves desperately when in pain. How Most Blood was Just Water, Water transporting the True Magic of Desires in each little cell. How… Swallowing Every little swallow of slightly acidic beverage could make an Imprisoned human cry, even my tree begged for water. 

Placing the glass down, deciding.. No. I will not let me Take Control over my Plans, He has already ruined them Once today. That this little Rule-breaking Game, will not be My Rules. He was After All Mine, and Will be Complete One day MINE. How from there step-by-step the Circle WILL No Longer be Shared. 

“How About this? Rather Than… What You suggest, I make you a Deal? Manage to Raise your Rank in this pathetic Human Society. A point where Humans Fear You, I’ll be Loyal to _You_. Should you Fail.” Ha.. As if He Had an Option here. Who Actually Supports a Pine? “Oh.. And You Will. You let me own Your Body.” Then.. Everybody Can Win. 

Reaching out.. Grasping those threads connecting us, gently pulling, smirking.. Enjoying his struggles.. The Placement he’d done put himself in, how focused he was to prove himself.. How much he Wished to be Tallest Pine.. 

Did he get so CAUGHT up with Me He’d forgotten where we are? Blind to the people eating, clanking dishes.. Why.. The waitress already walking up two times finishing the little transaction.. How she has just been peeking over at us several times, her thoughts not as entertaining as _yourss_ All desires for us to leave.. Simpleton desires.

“I-I don’t know… When you say Loyalty, Can I like Control you? Or... Is it just a vague thing…” Pinetree… Really Now? Analyzing this so hard, you’re just like Sixer when.. He attempted to make a Deal to turn me good So Long ago.. The chances, Of me twisting.. How He decided against the deal, closing everything off.. Sad. So close. But. Little Sapling, you won’t do that.. If anybody has The Greatest Pull to Be A Part of Me… It’ll be the one Connected by a Constellation. 

Ahh… I could just feed his insecurities, KNow What. I will…. “Aw… Too much for you to handle? I understand... Saving it for later... Sitting on the sidelines, just watching the world pass by. But... You don’t want that.. do you?” After All.. It was a Pine, they never sit idly by. Why…. Shooting Star figured it out first, Tried to Save the world.. Thought She Could stop me. Maaybe I got to close? 

I couldn’t help but hum to that ‘Emporer’s New Clothes’ just thinking of all the little artwork placed into it, Ah.. Such divine expressions. Finger slightly touching the cool rim of the glass, thinking how easily it could slip along a Tree’s bark. 

“It, Isn’t fair. Just... Not Fucking Fair, Why do you always win? Get what you want?” His words.. Through all that Agony.. He managed to say that? Struggle with that? Go Back to that? 

What.. Feed Himself? Make Him feel better, OH.. Great Bully. Cipher.. So Oh Powerful. I do NOT Always win! Again. Again a Pine Gets in MY WAY…. AGAIN and Again You Seek Me out! Unaware ITS EVEN ME…. That Damn Circle Connection.. THAT Need to Complete Your Power.. THAT Fucking GAME Designed OH’ So Long AGO! 

Tilting my head disapproval So Clear as Day. How dare he think in such a foolish manner.. He is after all to Serve me, He must be aware of the Damnation he has cost me. “I don’t always win, besides Pinetree... This is once a lifetime Deal, after this... I_ guess you_ could just live in a Gem forever… Be _boring_ after a while.. Then.. there are _other_ uses for souls….”

Really.. I don’t plan to Consume him, nor Trap him… It’ll be Unfair.. Unpolite.. And just Plain Cheating. Pinetree, Just picture… Every little thing that could happen a soul. Let your imagination run wild. There’s AN Oh So Much Worse Fate. Such.. As.. Leaving you ALL.. Alone.

Slipping out so silently, I pranced joyfully eating up all of Dipper’s Thoughts. How He desired so much to get approval.. How his little struggles to replace Ford.. All Be on his own.. And How.. He Was So Caught Up in the Hook, He didn’t know that Bait left! 

“Fuck, dammit. Okay, Deal. Fuck. Shit Dammit.” Hand Reaching out.. I hungrily smirked.. Reading all the minds in the room, all of them baffled why this Male just held his hand out with such determination. How he looked completely lost at Reality what he’d just done… As If.. I’d be Foolish enough to Show Off in Front of ALL These People. Besides Tree, We can make this Deal happen in a Much Much more entertaining Way. 

_” We’re in public, you Silly Meatbag.” _ I was certain he could hear the girlish giggle. Lost little tree all Alone in the Woods. _”Oh… So the Deal ...That's a... no?"_ So Desperate… Wishing for a Friend… But See… PINE NEEDLES KILL ALL BELOW.


End file.
